


The 12 days of Christmas  or why the popular christmas song makes the Avengers (and their girlfriends) groan

by Melsheartsthings



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Christmas collection 2012, Christmas fic, Complete crackfic, F/M, Fun, Gen, Insanity, Post-Movie, THE AUTHOR DOESN't EVEN KNOW, The Author Regrets Nothing, crackfic, crazyness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melsheartsthings/pseuds/Melsheartsthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me.."   "Who played 'The Twelve Days days of Christmas around Thor and Loki? We're gonna kill whoever it is!"   "Wasn't Me!' "not It!" "nyet!" "I'm just going go do science in my labe because this is not a calm environment and I need calm. And for the record, this was not my idea." "why would I add more crazy to the list of things I have to deal with daily?"  "I work for Tony Stark, I'm pretty sure I know when a crazy  plan was his idea. And this plan is totally crazy and  that means it originated with Tony Stark. " </p><p>OR the one where somebody plays the Twelve days of Christmas and the Norse 'Gods'-in-residence take it a tad too seriously to their ladies' joint displeasure.  Pepper, Bruce and Phil have to deal with the insanity and the mess and the chaos and it looks like Christmas with the Avengers is never a dull moment. Hide the carving knives, people. And somebody drag Tony out of his workshop, please. Steve, stop hitting the punching bags, it's not going to help anything. Clint, Natasha, sparring, likewise, isn't going to fix this, either.  No amount of alcohol can fix this, either Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 12 days of Christmas  or why the popular christmas song makes the Avengers (and their girlfriends) groan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [fanfic: twelve days of christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14552) by fade like starlight. 



Tony's in the main living room with Pepper, almost asleep from all the alcohol souped up eggnog he's been drinking when two things happen almost at once. Thor comes bounding into the room dragging a reluctant Loki behind him and then the song 'The Twelve Days of Christmas' starts and Thor asks Pepper a uestion, 'Lady Pepper, the gifts described in this song. Are they some form of traditional Midgardian gifts given at this time of year?" 

(Not quite finished will edit later)


End file.
